wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Current Events
All relevant current events are covered by The Colbert Report on Comedy Central. Check your local listings. As a public service, Wikiality.com provides news for the discerning internets tube explorer. ---- For all you new to Wikiality.com, please check out: # the Welcome Page # The Beginners' Guide # and Common Mistakes Beginners Make! For any questions you might have just post a note on the page just as you would post anything else. To post your signature, type two hyphens ("-") followed by four tildes ("~") with no spaces in between. If you want to practice stuff, go to the Sandbox and try stuff out there, and don't forget to use the "Show preview" button before you press save! For things to do, check out the links below. Stephen is in a Book!? Dr. Michael Eric Dyson wrote a book and included Stephen in it! That most certainly should put the book at Number 1! Go Stephen! Stephen is in an Ice Cream!? Ben & Jerry's, the infamous liberal ice cream makers have dared to name a flavor after Stephen! Americans, we need to respond with our own flavors! Go here to post your own ice cream flavors to honor Our Glorious Stephen How Do You Celebrate Stephen Colbert Day? Five more days America! Wikiality.com editors are asked to post what they do to celebrate the most special day of the year, Stephen Colbert Day! Check out Oshawa bin Laden's Official Stephen Colbert Day Website!!! Current Events Click here to read about the latest time sensitive events! Hurry! New! * Military Base Naming Contest * Celebrity Pundit Directory * The Gitmo Confessional Liberal Scum! These liberals make me sick! They can't stand that Dick Cheney has a better job than they do, or that he makes more money or that his family is so well-respected. But, that's not what this notice is for...Wikiality.com is always trying to get ahead of these filthy, filthy liberals, we want to introduce everyone to our newest interactive policy-creation: Who Will Replace Cheney as VP?. These liberals really believe they can keep a good man down!? Well, you can't, Michael Moore! (whose movies suck!) Keep dreaming, Nancy Pelosi! You'll never be more than a housewife! Losers. Just go over to Who Will Replace Cheney as VP? and show those liberals that they may get one of us, but they will never defeat all of us!!! Woo-hoo! U.S.A.!!! U.S.A.!!! U.S.A.!!! Movie Promos Help Stephen keep track of the filth coming out of Hollywood, click here to post the newst info. Busy, Busy, Busy During testimony before the grand jury, Scooter Libby stated that he forgot many things because he was "very busy". Karl Rove was also forced to admit his workload in service to his beloved country prevented him from remembering things. And now, just this week, Alberto Gonzales had to remind Nancy Pelosi that he was too busy doing the people's work to attend her teaparties (or whatever crap she is doing instead of the people's work) Apparently, the America-hating liberal commie homosexuals won't be satisfied until the American people speak out in defense of their dedicated public servants. Please click here to supply these America-hating liberal commie homosexuals with proof of activites you were involved in or correspondence you had with any Republican, so Nancy will get off their backs already! Give Helen Thomas A Chair! Normally Stephen is frightened shocked at the very mention of Helen Thomas. But after hearing that Steve Doocy successfully liberated her from The Greatest President Ever's Press Room, Stephen immediately recognized the potential threat having Helen running around was to America's National Security. So, Stephen has decided that if America wants, he will personally watch her day and night, by allowing her to sit in The Colbert Report audience! Sign this petition to allow Stephen the duty of watching this Queen Bee Terrorist on America's behalf. Thank You Heroes! If You Think You Might Be The Father of Anna Nicole's Child ...please sign in Pray for Stephen February 22, 2007 has been set aside as a special day to pray for Stephen. We here at Wikiality.com don't have to wait for a special day to pray for Stephen, please visit our special page to post your special prayer for Our Glorious Stephen. Sound Advice Please go to the Sound Advice page to give a Tip of the Hat" or "Wag of the Finger" to pages before they are nominated to be featured on the Main Page. Or, you can post your pages there for advice, or help. Dear Nancy Write a note to the new Speaker of the House, and Wikiality.com promises to give them to her! Be Sure to Join the Fantasy Colbert League! Click here to find out more! Vote for Featured Articles There were no pages voted for in January, therefore, no page won "Feature of the Month". "Features" for February: Wikinazi and Jew Testament/The Law. Make sure you nominate your page for March. Other "Games" * Write A Caption for pictures from other news tubes of The Internets. 2006 Truthiness Awards The 2006 Truthiness Awards have been given out!!! Please visit: Truthie Winners for a list of all the winners. Congratulations all! New Years Resolutions